


She-Ra: Brutality

by CrazyButterSock



Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), Other, berserk shera fights horde prime, corrupted shera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: Entrapta decides drastic measures must be taken to ensure victory. Who wiill come out victorious? A god or a false prophet?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry, it’s the only way.” Entrapta’s words barely registered before Adora felt something hit her back. Red hot rage crept up Adora’s spine blurring her vision into a haze of fury. 

“The chip!” Bow shrieked as he and Glimmer backed up.

Adora hunched over as her hands flew to her head trying to maintain control.

“Give her to me.” Her voice warped and growled. “Now!” She roared.

Glimmer quickly handed Catra to her. Adora’s motions were jerky at best as she grasped Catra’s limp form close to her. She flexed one hand as red veins crawled up it and tapped the chip in Catra’s neck. It shifted from green to red then sparked and all but burst off. Adora quickly released Catra who fell into Bow’s arms.

“Now go.” She growled stumbling away.

“We aren’t leaving you!” Glimmer demanded.

“Go before I lose what little reason I have left!” Adora bellowed. She stiffened and snarled, slamming her body against the wall trying to fight the chip. Every surface of the ship she touched turned red and slammed into every warning mode it had. More snarls, not the sounds of a princess or warrior just the wild breaths and growls of a savage beast. Glimmer and the other leapt onto Darla and flew out.

“She’ll be okay, right?” Bow asked.

“If anyone can survive it, She-Ra can.” Entrapta said simply. 

**_“ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!”_ **

The primal call echoed even through the vacuum of space. Adora vanished into the sea of rage that filled her every cell. All she could do was aim that rage at something.

The wall buckled like paper as berserker She-Ra erupted into Prime’s throne room. The emperor of space observed with shock. 

  
“Have you really given up your humanity in order to beat me.” He mused and raised a hand. Every ledge and the orifice of the room opened and emerged a clone with a cannon aimed at the wild princess.

The wicked snarls morphed into haunting laughs as She-Ra looked at her aggressors.

One of Prime’s eyes twitched, and he waved his hand. Every cannon opened fire.

Viridian death approached. Adora’s Blade came back as it reached half-way. Another of Prime’s eyes twitched. 

There was no way. She couldn’t.

He was wrong.

As the beams came down around her Adora swung her sword and all hell broke loose.

Each beam that met the blade shot straight back to its source. The ship racked violently and Prime was nearly thrown over the edge as the walls exploded as every horde clone present shrieked in horror as their attack came flying back with a sickening red glee! 

Prime gripped his throne to steady but before he even had time to think Adora was upon him. Her sword came down with maddened fury as the berserker shattered Prime’s throne with one swing sending a blast of force through the display glass and carving the platform behind it to bits. Prime barely avoided and growled. How dare this mortal strike at him! The emperor of space lashed out aiming a punch at the girl. 

Pale knuckles impacted She-Ra’s cheek... and did nothing.

Prime’s final eye on the right side twitched as horror spread through his entire body.

Adora slowly turned to look at him grinning wilding practically drooling with bloodlust.

“Was that the best you’ve got?” Her voice warped and vibrated like gravel in a blender. “That was even weaker than I thought!” The next moments flashed by so fast Prime barely registered what happened. Adora’s hand locked around his wrist in a flash and suddenly he was slammed against every dry surface in the time it took to blink.

**_WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM!!!_ **

Across a thousand worlds and a thousand life times Prime had never felt half this much pain! Adora three him as easily as tossing a balled up handkerchief. 

**_“RROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!”_ **

Another bestial howl shook the craft as horde clones and drones fled in every direction. The entire hive mind exploded with that most primal of instincts. A predator is near!

Prime’s body was nothing but pain now as he peaked himself from the floor trying to crawl as quickly as his limbs could carry him. Adora roared more as her rage consumed the last of her sanity and she began shredding every inch of the ship around her sword swinging wildly like a renegade weed whacker.

Prime crawled and crawled. Fear the only emotion he could feel anymore. 

“Brothers!” He called. “help me! Save your master!” He begged. Clones fled in every direction too busy screaming in horror to listen to his orders. He begged the stars to spare him looking for any clone not completely consumed by terror but it seemed his entire ship was beginning to go mad. The floor turned red as Prime watched following the corruption as it led up to a clone hiding in a hall. “You! Brother!” He called. “Come to me!” He reached his hand.

The clone looked at him, eyes scanning his and suddenly he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. A small red computer chip. It looked like first one's tech. Why did he have that? 

The clone looked from the chip to Prime and back and for the briefest moment a sickening grin spread across his face. 

“Goodbye brother” he smirked and fled down the hall.

Impossible! Prime’s mind screamed at him. It didn’t make sense! What was happening! He should be invincible! 

A hand closed on Prime’s ankle and horror spread through him once more. 

“Nooo!” He cried as She-Ra swung him over her head.

**Thud!**

Prime struck through the floor so hard he bounced. His four eyes rolled back, pain erupting through every inch of his soul. His mind didn’t even register where the pain was anymore just that it was everywhere.

Before he even landed Adora’s leg swung out striking prime in the gut and sending him flying into the wall across the room.

He couldn’t think anymore, only pain and fear echoed in his mind accented heavily as She-ra’s said impales his stomach pinning him upside down to the wall as he screamed in agony.

Shock would not allow Prime to be relinquished just yet as Adora hovered before him cackling and snarling like a maddened hyena red veins covered her entire body. Eye blood red with pure hatred. This was not She-Ra, it was a monster ready to kill.

“You can’t do this.” Prime begged even as he was pinned to the wall. “This isn’t you! You’re good, you’re noble! You can’t slay me like some dog!” Prime screamed.

Adora’s hand raised and with a sickening screech the sword came flying back to her hand with Prime still attached spinning raggedly as he arrived at her predatory gaze.

“You can’t kill me.” He spat blood with each pitiful word. “I’m a god.” 

Adora’s horrid grin spread from ear to ear. “You’re not a god, I am.”

The sword tore free of Prime’s gut in a flash and before he could fully grasp the pain the wicked instrument became a blur of movement.

Prime paused as suddenly his pain ended. He was gripped by a sense of stillness. His vision locked on She-Ra then suddenly split down the middle... then again then again and again and again as Prime literally fell to pieces.

A single greenish eye flickered with life as it looked up from the pile on the floor and into the glowing fury of the berserker before it faded and became still.

The Berserker turned and roared, shaking the ship with its power. The beast had claimed this hunt.


	2. She-Ra: Loopy Fist

“I’m sorry, it’s the only way.” Entrapta’s words barely registered before Adora felt something hit her back. Red hot rage crept up Adora’s spine blurring her vision into a haze of fury. 

“The chip!” Bow shrieked as he and Glimmer backed up.

Adora hunched over as her hands flew to her head trying to maintain control.

“Give her to me.” Her voice warped and growled. “Now!” She roared.

Glimmer quickly handed Catra to her. Adora’s motions were jerky at best as she grasped Catra’s limp form close to her. She flexed one hand as red veins crawled up it and tapped the chip in Catra’s neck. It shifted from green to red then sparked and all but burst off. Adora quickly released Catra who fell into Bow’s arms.

“Now go.” She growled stumbling away.

“We aren’t leaving you!” Glimmer demanded.

“Go before I lose what little reason I have left!” Adora bellowed. She stiffened and snarled, slamming her body against the wall trying to fight the chip. Every surface of the ship she touched turned red and slammed into every warning mode it had. More snarls, not the sounds of a princess or warrior just the wild breaths and growls of a savage beast. Glimmer and the other leapt onto Darla and flew out.

“She’ll be okay, right?” Bow asked.

“If anyone can survive it, She-Ra can.” Entrapta said simply. 

**_“ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!”_ **

The primal call echoed even through the vacuum of space. Adora vanished into the sea of rage that filled her every cell. All she could do was aim that rage at something.

The wall buckled like paper as berserker She-Ra erupted into Prime’s throne room. The emperor of space observed with shock. 

  
“Have you really given up your humanity in order to beat me.” He mused and raised a hand. Every ledge and the orifice of the room opened and emerged a clone with a cannon aimed at the wild princess.

The wicked snarls morphed into haunting laughs as She-Ra looked at her aggressors.

One of Prime’s eyes twitched, and he waved his hand. Every cannon opened fire.

Viridian death approached. Adora’s Blade came back as it reached half-way. Another of Prime’s eyes twitched. 

There was no way. She couldn’t.

He was wrong.

As the beams came down around her Adora swung her sword and all hell broke loose.

Each beam that met the blade shot straight back to its source. The ship racked violently and Prime was nearly thrown over the edge as the walls exploded as every horde clone present shrieked in horror as their attack came flying back with a sickening red glee! 

Prime gripped his throne to steady but before he even had time to think Adora was upon him. Her sword came down with maddened fury as the berserker shattered Prime’s throne with one swing sending a blast of force through the display glass and carving the platform behind it to bits. Prime barely avoided and growled. How dare this mortal strike at him! The emperor of space lashed out aiming a punch at the girl. 

Pale knuckles impacted She-Ra’s cheek... and did nothing.

Prime’s final eye on the right side twitched as horror spread through his entire body.

Adora slowly turned to look at him grinning wilding practically drooling with bloodlust.

“Was that the best you’ve got?” Her voice warped and vibrated like gravel in a blender. “That was even weaker than I thought!” The next moments flashed by so fast Prime barely registered what happened. Adora’s hand locked around his wrist in a flash and suddenly he was slammed against every dry surface in the time it took to blink.

**_WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM!!!_ **

Across a thousand worlds and a thousand life times Prime had never felt half this much pain! Adora three him as easily as tossing a balled up handkerchief. 

**_“RROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!”_ **

Another bestial howl shook the craft as horde clones and drones fled in every direction. The entire hive mind exploded with that most primal of instincts. A predator is near!

Prime’s body was nothing but pain now as he peaked himself from the floor trying to crawl as quickly as his limbs could carry him. Adora roared more as her rage consumed the last of her sanity and she began shredding every inch of the ship around her sword swinging wildly like a renegade weed whacker.

Prime crawled and crawled. Fear the only emotion he could feel anymore. 

“Brothers!” He called. “help me! Save your master!” He begged. Clones fled in every direction too busy screaming in horror to listen to his orders. He begged the stars to spare him looking for any clone not completely consumed by terror but it seemed his entire ship was beginning to go mad. The floor turned red as Prime watched following the corruption as it led up to a clone hiding in a hall. “You! Brother!” He called. “Come to me!” He reached his hand.

The clone looked at him, eyes scanning his and suddenly he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. A small red computer chip. It looked like first one's tech. Why did he have that? 

The clone looked from the chip to Prime and back and for the briefest moment a sickening grin spread across his face. 

“Goodbye brother” he smirked and fled down the hall.

Impossible! Prime’s mind screamed at him. It didn’t make sense! What was happening! He should be invincible! 

A hand closed on Prime’s ankle and horror spread through him once more. 

“Nooo!” He cried as She-Ra swung him over her head.

**Thud!**

Prime struck through the floor so hard he bounced. His four eyes rolled back, pain erupting through every inch of his soul. His mind didn’t even register where the pain was anymore just that it was everywhere.

Before he even landed Adora’s leg swung out striking prime in the gut and sending him flying into the wall across the room.

He couldn’t think anymore, only pain and fear echoed in his mind accented heavily as She-ra’s said impales his stomach pinning him upside down to the wall as he screamed in agony.

Shock would not allow Prime to be relinquished just yet as Adora hovered before him cackling and snarling like a maddened hyena red veins covered her entire body. Eye blood red with pure hatred. This was not She-Ra, it was a monster ready to kill.

“You can’t do this.” Prime begged even as he was pinned to the wall. “This isn’t you! You’re good, you’re noble! You can’t slay me like some dog!” Prime screamed.

Adora’s hand raised and with a sickening screech the sword came flying back to her hand with Prime still attached spinning raggedly as he arrived at her predatory gaze.

“You can’t kill me.” He spat blood with each pitiful word. “I’m a god.” 

Adora’s horrid grin spread from ear to ear. “You’re not a god, I am.”

The sword tore free of Prime’s gut in a flash and before he could fully grasp the pain the wicked instrument became a blur of movement.

Prime paused as suddenly his pain ended. He was gripped by a sense of stillness. His vision locked on She-Ra then suddenly split down the middle... then again then again and again and again as Prime literally fell to pieces.

A single greenish eye flickered with life as it looked up from the pile on the floor and into the glowing fury of the berserker before it faded and became still.

The Berserker turned and roared, shaking the ship with its power. The beast had claimed this hunt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Loopy fist

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!” Entrapta stammered.

“How could this possible be a good idea you know without the sword the chip makes her stupid!” 

Catra said between twinges of pain from the chip in her neck being removed. 

“I thought she’d go wild and tear the ship apart.” 

“Not when the sword vanishes!”

“It’s alright we’re good to go, we- oh no.” Bow’s hands went to his face.

“Where’s Adora?”

There was a pregnant pause before a collective. “Oh no.”

**Thud... thud!... thudoooom!**

The doors of Prime’s throne room came down with a crash. Prime sat smirking expecting a ferocious entry from the warrior of legend. He had planned out this entire song and dance, there was no eventuality he had not anticipated. Now for a light verbal joust before execution.

“Hey Prime!” Adora slurred as she emerged from the cloud of dust. “I’m here to deck you in the shnozz!” 

...what? Prime blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating as Adora wobbles forward loonily. Was she... intoxicated? The emperor steadied himself. Clearly this was some sort of ploy to throw him off. But even as he said that Adora skipped forward then wobbled so much she almost fell off the bridge.

“Whooooaaaa...” Adora’s arms pinwheel and she rights herself wobbling forward onto the throne stage.

“I had anticipated a battle of whit before your death but I see you are unarmed in more ways than one.” Prime mocked trying to regain his composure.

“Yeah well your eyes are weird.” Adora blew a raspberry.

Prime’s eye twitched. Then another one. This was beneath him.

“Brothers deal with her.” Prime struggled not to snarl.

The two clones at his sides walked forward until they flanked Adora and moved on to grab her.

Adora looked back and forth hands up like she was ready to fight.

Prime observed with confusion. Before her fighting stance had been steadfast like stone now she looked like she could be knocked over by a light breeze.

The clones closed in. Adora turned to the right clone but then looked down instead.

“Ooo what’s that!” Adora suddenly ducked abruptly and the clone she was facing grabbed at air and missed. The clone behind her had a moment to register her foot coming up before it collided with his crotch. 

”Oooph!” the clone wheezed. Adora shot upward the top of her head colliding with the front clone’s chin. He flailed back and snarled trying to grab her again only for her to suddenly spin around her pony tail whipping him right in the eyes.

“Gaaaaah!” The clone hissed Adora wobbled as she faced the back clone and grabbed his shoulders trying to steady herself as he wheezed. It didn’t work. 

“Whoops!” Adora yelped as her feet slipped out from under her and she slid down and forward catapulting the clone she was holding over her and into the opposite clone upside down! The 2 clones shrieked in confusion and fell off the platform and into the pit below.

Prime searched a thousand life times for the proper words to describe what he just witnessed and the closest he could find were as follows.... 

_ “What in the ass?” _

Adora stood up and looked around seemingly just as confused until she spotted Prime and leapt to her loopy fighting stance again.

Prime stood up from his throne and cracked his knuckles. 

“Fine I will deal with this myself.” He growled and stalked toward her. Adora started throwing lame punches before Prime had even come within range. Prime wondered how this cretin had been such an annoyance. A fluke is all it seems.

Prime reached out to grab her by the head but like grasping at water Adora slipped right out of his grasp and line of sight all at once.    
  


“What?” Prime looked around and turned to find Adora leaning on his throne.

“Man, this throne is kinda lame ya know. It’s just like sitting there ya know.” She slurred between giggles. “Ya know who has an amazing throne? Queen Angella, it’s like floating and has little floating steps to it.”

Adora hiccuped and Prime felt his blood pressure spike. He stepped toward her again.

“Yours is just kinda here and you got this weird peacock thing behind it. Like how do you even see the screens?” Adora word vomited into a fit of giggles as Prime grabbed at her again but as he did Adora’s hand flipped a switch that caused said throne to swivel around taking Adora around in a perfect circle to slam into Prime’s back and squishing him against the screen roughly.

“Wooo that was fun!” Adora laughed.

Prime growled, he had had it now. The alien emperor balled a fist and swung around with all his strength. Adora yelped and leaned back like a limbo champ avoiding the blow on one fluid motion. Also in the same fluid motion her foot came up and struck Prime in the nose. His hands shot to his face as blood erupted from his nostrils but before he could recover Adora righted herself but in her attempt to balance also swung both her fists forward and right into the alien’s chest.

Prime sailed winded into the fan screens cracking them heavily. What was happening? Was this some kind of trick?!? Every attack slid off her like she was covered in grease! 

Prime pulled himself free as Adora danced around like this was a boxing match.

“Alright let’s do this.” Adora challenged drunkenly.

Do this? What had they been doing up to this point?!? Prime was going to have an aneurism before this was over.

The emperor charged throwing a haymaker. Adora spun on her heel and he slipped right past her. 

“What?” Prime whipped around to his target and slashed with a claw. Adora ducked under and tripped. Her foot came up and clocked Prime in the jaw again before Adora stood up quickly her elbow caught Prime’s cloak and yanked it up over his head.

“Gah what is this?!?” Prime struggled to free his blinded head.

Prime threw back his cloak and looked for his opponent finding her wobbling near the edge of the platform. He didn’t even think his anger was consuming him as he charged at her. 

“Whoa!” Adora slipped sideways and Prime gasped.

He slid to a halt and caught his breath. This was insane he couldn’t let this idiot get the best of him.

“Tag you’re it!”

_ “What?” _

Adora collided with Prime from behind and the emperor of space tumbled over the edge. His clawed hand shot out and grabbed the ledge just in time and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Ooo what’s this.” 

Prime froze and slowly looked up at the red faced expression of Adora kneeling above him.

“You wouldn’t dare.” The evil king spat.

“This little horsey went to the market.” Adora singsonged, as she flicked off one of prime’s fingers. 

“No wait stop!” Prime somehow paled.

“This little horsey stayed home.” Adora smiles plucking another finger. Prime frantically grabbed with his other hand but couldn’t get a hold. “This little horsey had roast beef.” Pluck. “And this little horsey had none.” Adora sang. 

“Please I beg you.” Prime whined hanging now only by his pinky finger.

“And this little horsey cried wee wee wee all the way home.”

Pluck.

Prime shrieked as she fell down to the floor below with a resounding  **thud** ! 

Everything hurt, but most of all his pride. The emperor of evil looked up at his throne platform. 

“I'm going to rend her from existence itself.” Prime snarled.

He could see the heroine in question wandering down the bridge back into the ship. But he knew this vessel better than anyone. He would find her and destroy her! 

Horde Prime pulled himself up forcing himself to ignore the pain he’d spent millennia avoiding. He shuffled through the nearest hall grabbing one of the fallen clones cannons on the way. 

“Man this place his huuuuge.” Adora’s voice carried down the hall.

Bingo.

Prime struggled to run toward the voice looking at the sign as he did. 

Weapon Testing

Perfect. He could take his time torturing her with the many prototype weapons. Prime ran inside and looked around. He raises the arm cannon and swivels about. 

“Where are you She-Ra?” He growled. “Come out so I can kill you!” Prime stepped out onto a larger section of floor and the room lit up.

Immediately dozens of weapons trained on Prime as he gaped. He glanced down at the red X on the floor and realized with sickening shock that he was in the line of the firing range. Behind the line of weapons Adora drunkenly stumbles around until she comes to the control panels.

“Oooo look at all the buttons!” She giggles with glee.

“Wait don’t!” Prime shrieked.

“Hmmmm okay.” Adora smiled.

Prime almost went limp. How did that work? He blinked and prepared to aim his arm cannon.

“Oops” Adora slipped and hit several buttons.

**_Pewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpew!!!_ **

Outside rounding the corridors 2 clones came to investigate the firing range and came to hear the screams as several green lights flashed from the doorway. Together they exchanged a glance and turned and walked the other way.

Prime was haggard. His body was covered in burns and scars. He panted weakly. The weapons had atlas run out of ammo.

Prime fell to one knee. His weapon had been shattered but he was alive and that was all he needed to win!

Adora slipped out the door and Prime struggled to follow snarling.

“Get... back... here!” He grunted following after her. Adora slipped down the hall tripping over her own feet. Adora slipped and slid into a side room. Prime rushed in. This was it! He grabbed Adora by the collar and threw her backward. He panted, catching his breath. He had her he had won..... where was he?

Prime observed the dull small room. It had nothing inside it wasn’t a cell or storage what was-

Primed turned and gulped. Behind him was a large door. A large door that leads to one destination. The void of space. He was in an air lock.

_ clink _

Prime whipped around to find the door shutting.

“No!” Prime slammed all his force against the door but the metal wouldn’t budge. 

He looked through the glass and saw the confused Adora staring at the control panel.

“No no no no no!” He screamed.

Adora went to press the button... then turned around.

Prime felt elation for a blind moment. She wasn’t going to send him into space. He could get a clone to free him and-

“Oops!” 

Adora slipped backward and pressed the button.

“NOOOOOO!!!” Prime screamed as he was jettisoned into the freezing blackness of space.

“Man this place is big. I hope I find the Prime guy soon so I can beat him.” Adora said tiredly as she skipped away down the hall.


End file.
